Secret Track Runs and a Rice Cake Dinner
by Oso el Peligroso
Summary: Vincent is secretly trying to lose weight by running during supper and eating nothing but low calorie foods. Gregory is unaware of Vincent’s aspirations and raids Vincent’s food stash one evening shortly after dinner. VCGG
1. Track

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters they solely belong to J.K. Rowling and her estate; I did not and will not profit in any monetary way by writing and posting this story.

Note: It has been awhile since I last read a Harry Potter book so if you find any horrible mistakes tell me in a civilized manner and I'll fix them right up, unless of course my changes were intentional so that my little tale could work then just live with it. Yeah this is a romance involving Vincent and Gregory so if boy and boy together or that paring in general bothers you to the point where you feel as if your head might explode then go and click the back button. Nothing graphic except for language and even that is nothing excessive. Sorry for the long note, enjoy the story and review please even if it is negative, just make sure that if it is negative that it is constructive.

**Track**

Vincent's stomach growled mungerly at him, _I wonder what they're having for supper, _as he walked down towards the lake. It was supper time and the grounds were empty, the students packing into the Great Hall ready to satisfy their egger stomachs. The sun was low casting a fiery display of vivid colors in a picturesque scene. If Vincent hadn't been so hungry he might have stopped to appreciate the sky, and lake which was acting like a mirror, his stomach made more sounds of protest.

"Oh, shut up." Vincent absently said to his stomach.

More grumbles of protest irrupted form his gut as if it had understood what he had said. The grass beneath him crunched merrily, as if laughing at his hunger pains. _At least when I'm done I can eat the whole bloody package of rice crackers I stashed away, _this time a dull pain accompanied the hunger noises. "I bloody swear, I hear one more noise from you and I'll punch you, and I promise it will hurt you more then it'll hur-"

"_grralgahh"_

Vincent ceased walking and with no real thought as to what he was doing landed his fist square into his gut. If he hadn't knocked the wind out of himself he would have cursed loudly. Vincent went down onto his knees holding his stomach, the impact had been hard enough to force some tears out. Ten minutes later when the pain became bearable Vincent got back to his feet continued to make his way to the edge of the lake.

Vincent stood still as he scanned the grounds , making sure that no one was around to witness what he was about to do. Once he was satisfied, sure that the grounds were devoid of his fellow peers, he reluctantly removed his robes. Under his robes Vincent wore a blinding lime green tee shirt and shiny silver shorts that were probably a little to short for a boy his size, though by no means were they obscene. His chest heaved, inwardly sighing to himself, as he haphazardly folded his robe, dropping them to the ground when he finished balling them up. _Here I go, _Vincent began jogging the edge of the lake.

His breath grew heavy shortly after he began, but he did not stop, _got to get into shape nobody likes a lard arse. _The cackle of the grass grew louder as his footfalls became heavier, his legs protesting this vile form of exercise. He had cleared one fifth the circumference of the lake before his legs finally gave out from under him, making him slam face first into the ground. Blood rushed to his face, his torso heaved in angry short breaths. Somewhere in the distance crows cawed angrily fighting over a grub.

"_Arragh!_ Forget his rubbish! I quit, I'll always be a bloody fat ass!"

When Vincent got up the sun had been replaced by trillions of stars and half a moon, making his way towards his robes, the whole front of his outfit was streaked with mud that smelled of dirty lake water. Fresh tears were welling themselves wanting to escape but Vincent held them back, he did not want to openly shame himself. Though no one had been around to witness Vincent's utter failure he had felt as if the whole school was watching through some powerful magic window, they were all laughing.

As Vincent rerobed himself he saw various black dots walking about, _supper must have ended, _and it was to dark to see anyone of them clearly. Vincent walked back to the castle, some of the students stopped and watched _Crabbe_ walking alone and thought it odd but nothing else of it. An aura of malice had formed around Vincent making him seem more violent then his normal self. His legs were sore and it was uncomfortable for him to move but his anger allowed him to ignore the pain and power walk though the dungeons and to the Slytherin house.

The common room was bustling with activity, students working on assignments, friends spreading gossip, lovers quarreling over nothing yet seemingly everything. The Slytherin's took no noticed of Vincent as he came in late, to busy in their own worlds to be bothered by him, Vincent was fine with this and slipped into his room quietly and unnoticed. Vincent looked around and saw that the room was empty, _god damnit who who's been going though my stuff? _Someone had rummaged though his belongings; undergarments were not the their proper place, the bludger his dad had given him had rolled to the opposite side of the room, his bed was riddled with his school parchment, and a wrapper half hidden under a piece of parchment and an undergarment. Fresh anger spreading to his trembling fingers, Vincent picked up the empty rice cake packaging, _nothing…but…crumbs._

Vincent loomed over the bed unmoving for about an hour, malice festering inside of him. When Gregory came into the room he didn't turn around, he waited for Gregory to speak first.


	2. Rice Cakes Aren't That Good

**Rice Cake's Aren't _That _Satisfying**

Gregory saw Vincent enter the common room and hoped that he would come over to where he was sitting with Draco; _I haven't really seen him all day._ Yet his dismay Vincent just slipped away into their bedroom, _damn_, and so he continued to nod and agree to whatever Draco was saying, grunting every now and then when appropriate. The one sided conversation with Draco would have dragged on for ages had not Pansy come by and ask if she could speak to Draco in private. Before Draco gave his okay Gregory had gotten up and mumbled a, 'good bye' to the two. _Hope Vince hasn't gone to bed early, _he walked towards their room with a noticeable bounce in his step.

When he reached the door Gregory made more noise then necessary when opening it, hoping that if Vincent was asleep it would wake him and it wouldn't be his fault. Vincent was not asleep, he was standing over his bed and even with his back towards the door Gregory could see he was holding a piece of rubbish in his hand. Gregory stood in the door way not knowing what to do, _he doesn't look too happy, _he waited starring at Vincent's back. Minutes passed and Vincent still refused to acknowledge Gregory's presence in the room, _I know he knows that I am here, _he went a couple of steps closer making them as loud as he could without making them sound too unnatural.

"Vincent?" Vincent turned at the mention of his name, his face was screwed up in anger making Gregory recoil but he continued talking as if nothing was wrong, "Where were you at supper…and lunch?"

"Did you steal my rice crackers?"

"Wha- "

"I asked, if you stole my rice crackers."

"…." Gregory began to lose his cool, Vincent sounded like he was going to become violent, and Gregory knew his friend well enough to know when he was going to attack.

"Come here."

Not wanting to further upset Vincent Gregory complied, gingerly getting closer to Vincent.

"Closer."

Gregory was beginning to regret coming into the room by himself, at least if he had stayed with Malfoy he might have been bored but not in danger. _Maybe I can just leave, let him cool down some, I go steal some muffins or something for him._ Nothing but a hopeful thought, Gregory knew that if he tried to leave Vincent was likely to snap and he didn't want to take a trip to the nurses office. He got closer.

"A little closer."

They were both so close together that their bellies touched and their faces were within kissing distance, even though Vincent was only a head shorter then Gregory, Gregory felt dwarfed

"Now, tell if you stole my rice crackers." his voice was deceivingly calm.

"Yuh, Yuheah, I took 'em."

Gregory knew something bad was going to happen but he still was not able to prepare himself for Vincent's fist slamming into his face. He looked up,_ did I black out, _at Vincent who was standing over him looking down at blood shot eyes. Gregory felt his nose, it wasn't broken but blood was steadily flowing from his nostrils.

"You god damned fat ass, what the bloody hell is wrong with you? Didn't you stuff your face enough at the Great Hall? Did you really need to go though my stuff and eat my food?"

Gregory sat up, propping his back against his bed, his fear was dissolving into his own anger, "You didn't used to care when, besides you've done the same with my stuff."

"At least when I did it I wouldn't eat the whole thing I'd leave some for you, and I would put your stuff back like the way it was you slob."

Gregory pinched his nose to stop the bleeding, "Well sorry, I won't touch your stuff anymore." His voice might have sounded comical had the situation been less tense.

Gregory watched as Vincent put his things back in the places where they had been before he had rummaged threw them. _Why's he so upset? It's not like this is the first time I've eaten his food, and he's done the same to me. _He was slightly angry at Vincent for acting like such a girl, but he was more confused then anything. Vincent had been acting funny all week, missing meals was something that Vincent Crabbe did not do, but all that week he ended up missing during meals, the few he did attend he only ate a fraction of what he usually ate. Gregory also felt as if Vincent had been avoiding him, they would always find time to be alone and have thoughtful conversations, but that week they had barely spoken, nothing more then a couple of grunts of acknowledgement.

"Vince?" he sounded like he swallowed tank helium.

Vincent didn't bother looking up from making his bed, "What?"

Gregory made a loud grunting noise getting Vincent to turn around, "Why'er you acting like such a jerk?"

"I don't feel like talking about it."

"Come on," Gregory let go of his nose tired of sounding like a house elf. He stood up and put a caring hand on Vincent's shoulder. "Since when did we keep things from each other?"

"Since always."

"What haven't I told you?"

"Why you would never let me sleep over at your house." Vincent climbed into his bed. "Now leave me alone, I am tired." He climbed into his bed pulling the covers over his head.

"Aren't you going to change out of your clothes?"

"Too tired."

"Well I'll just have to help you." Gregory uncovered Vincent and moved to unrobe his friend.

"Huh?" Vincent felt Gregory's large hands on his chest, "Get off me you big oaf!" He pushed Gregory off of him.

Gregory wiped the blood from his nose with the sleeve of his robes. It wasn't late yet but time was moving, _if I don't hurry up the guys will come in and then Vince defiantly won't speak tome._

"Well, you can't go to bed all dressed up"

"Sez you."

"That's right." Gregory moved in on Vincent.

Vincent shot up, "Touch me again and I'll make sure to break your nose."

Gregory stopped, his face contorted with sudden deep thought, "You really want to know why I never let you come over?" Gregory paused hoping that Vincent would respond in the negative, but he just looked up at Gregory with mild interest. "I, I, um didn't stop wetting the bed till right before we started school." Vincent looked like he was going to say something but now Gregory had to get the story out of him, "Yeah I didn't stop till I was twelve, kept having real bad night terrors…yeah still do but a good beating gets any old habit out." He made noise, a hybrid mix of a laugh and a sob. "There you happy?"

Vincent blinked more then necessary, "Oh, I had no…I wouldn't have cared if you'd hav told me."

"Whatever, that's past; no more secrets between us, now please tell me what's been bothering you?" His eyes were watery but he let no tears escape, the large lump that had formulated in his throat was making it painful to breathe.


	3. Secrets Then Bedtime

**Secrets Then Bedtime**

"It's nothing, forget it, I'm sorry for over reacting." Gregory held a stern glaze on Vincent. "I Just haven't been eating, you know been missing meals…and when you ate my dinner, it just kinda set me off, that's all."

"That's _all_? Weeell here," Vincent watched Gregory dig in his pockets and pull out two slightly smushed biscuits. "Here I saved these from dinner, for a bedtime snack but you can have 'em."

Vincent shook his head.

"What? Come on they're still kind of warm and soft."

"No…no thanks I am um on a, you know, watching my weight, a diet. Yeah that's it a diet…."

Vincent's anger returned to him when Gregory's stupid guffaw filled the room, Gregory stopped when he saw that Vincent was serious. _At least I am trying you fat fuck._

"You're dieting? _Why_?" Gregory's tone changed from caring to cynical, "What slimming down for some _gurl?_"

"No! nuh-nuhthing like that."

"Come on tell me who it is, what you ashamed 'cause she's not a Slytherin right?"

"I said that it's no one, I don't like anyone." Vincent's temper was rising back to what it had been.

Gregory kept pushing, "Don't lie, who it is?"

"I'm not lying!"

"Fine whatever, don't tell me….jerk"

"Maybe I _mind_ being a fat ass, not like _some _people I know."

Gregory's face looked like some one had surprised him by telling him that his grandpa had died, "Fuck off." His words were empty, no force to them whatsoever, Vincent had hit below the belt and he knew it. Gregory turned to leave the room.

"Greg!" He kept walking, "I didn't mean it." Vincent leaped off of the bed and blocked the exit. "I'm real sorry…you just wouldn't believe me."

"Get out of my way or I'll do the same thing to your nose."

Vincent could see that Gregory wasn't bluffing about hitting him if he did not move, _god damn it I didn't want to tell him_. He struggled internally with himself as long as he thought that Gregory would allow him. "I'm dieting because of…you."

"Fuck Vince I know already, you don't want to be a fat ass like me anymore, now get the hell out of my way."

Before Gregory could say or do anything else, "No, not, not 'casue you are fat. You're prefect, it's me I thought that maybe if ummm…I was more in shape…tha-that uh youmightlikeme." Vincent turned his face trying feebly to hide his face which had turned red.

"What?"

"Please, I don't think that I can repeat it."

"Did you say?" Gregory looked at Vincent, whose face was red enough to look like he fell into some poisonous plants. "What did you say?"

"I…like…you." Shame lacing each word spoken.

"What'd you mean _like_?"

"The way you like gurls." Vincent turned his face; tears had begun to stream down his cheeks, leaving a cooling trail over the hot flesh.

"You're a poof?" Vincent recoiled at the harsh words; surprisingly Gregory took Vincent into his arms embracing him. "Shhh, don't cry 'cause then I'll start ballin'"

"Suh shu shu suhrry"

"For what?"

"For liking you"

"Shut up, s'not like you chose to like me on purpose, you can't choose who you fancy." Gregory held Vincent out at arms length. "Bloody hell you're filthy, it smells like the mud you fell into might have hid something dead, we've got to get you out of those clothes."

Vincent stood still as Gregory's hands worked off each article of his clothing dropping them at their feet until Vincent was only wearing his boxer-briefs and heavy winter boots. Vincent took a seat on his bed; his tears had subsided, and unlaced his boots. He kicked them off, decided to leave his black socks on and moved to lie on his bed.

"Oh, no you don't" Gregory pulled Vincent off of his bed. "I tol you not to go to sleep with your clothes on now your bed is all dirty, you can sleep in mine."

Vincent awkwardly complied climbing into Gregory's bed, scooting over to the far left edge as far as he could before teetering off. _Is he going too sleep here, _Vincent heard Gregory stripping his own clothes off, he felt like watching but thought it inappropriate, _sure he tolerates me now but I dun think that he wants me starring at him_. Gregory got into his bed, almost knocking Vincent off with all the movement.

"Quit being so shy, you're the one tha likes me." Gregory grabbed Vincent's waist and pulled him towards the middle of the bed, up against his warm body. "Goodnigh' Vince"

Vincent was trying hard not to tremble but he was sure that Gregory could feel him, Gregory had stripped down to the same combo that Vincent was in, there skin warmly meshing together.

"Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like gurls?"

"I dunno…"

"…do you like me?"

"…I dunno"

"Greg?"

"hmm?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnigh' Vince."

Both boys feel into a deep sleep rather quickly, each dreaming of the upcoming possibilities. Even when their two other roommates came in and made sounds of disapproval they remained asleep, perhaps Gregory had charmed the bed ensuring a good nights rest for both of them.

**End Note:** Thank you for reading and finishing my little story of confused love, if you liked it review, if you didn't still review. Well time to go off and see if I can get another story out me head.


End file.
